Fuyode
Fuyode is the main RP Character of Silver Sage. About Fuyode was born when SS died and released his heart into the sun. The heart slowly manifested into a boy and was born inside the sun itself. He arrived on Earth in a small village and lived as an orphan. In the village he learned many different martial arts and became a master of ninjutsu and soon became a master Shinobi. The secret techniques taught by the village were actually different manipulations of Ki. They focused on 5 elements, being water, fire, wind, earth, and lightning. The high level of Ki manipulation enfused with elements in nature caused a different type of energy to be created known as Shizen Ki, the energy required to create Ninjutsu arts. Fuyode eventually became the most powerful in the village and became its leader, the Mitsukage. Fuyode eventually left his home and found the Lookout, where his original self, SS, spent most of his days. Fuyode joined the Crew and was taken in by them knowing he was SS' new form. Fuyode became even more powerful and aided in the defeat of any challenge Earth faced. Biography 'Age 1071' Fuyode existed only as SS' heart floating within the intense core of the sun. The heart slowly manifested a body the house it. The body was a young boy with purple hair. The boy drifted away from the sun and down to Earth, somehow still alive. He landed in a small village known as Hoshi. The village's people were all trained in Ninjutsu and many other martial arts. They were all skilled Shinobi, with the greatest of them as their leader and given the title "Mitsukage". The Mitsukage at the time took Fuyode in and began turning him into a powerful Shinobi himself. '1086' After being trained in the art of the Shinobi for 15 years, Fuyode became the most powerful Shinobi the village had ever seen. He was given the Mitsukage name and led the village for nearly half a year. At this time, the village was attacked by a demonic, snake-like humanoid. The entire village was wiped out except for Fuyode, who was protected by a divine fox who was actually SS. Fuyode then vowed to hunt down the demon and kill him, then rebuild the Hoshi Clan. Fuyode found the Lookout and joined the legendary Lookout Crew so that he may become even stronger. 'July 1086 - Battle against Mujona, Becoming the true SS' While Fuyode was training in a forest one day, he was greeted by SS, who was in his Nine Tailed Fox form. SS explained to Fuyode that when SS released his heart his light became Fuyode and his darkness became...something else. The two would have to journey through a dimension known as the Realm of Darkness. The two eventually arrive within the realm and are immediately attacked by its residents. SS and Fuyode fended them off easily. They kept traveling until they found the very being the were looking for. Mujona, the incarnation of SS' darkness. The two began fighting the evil but were defeated every time. Mujona kept tempting Fuyode to open himself to the darkness and eventually, it worked. Fuyode awakened the Akumagan and entered his demon form. He began to put up a fight against Mujona but still was the weaker side. SS, laying near dead on the sidelines, managed to telepathically fuse with Fuyode, which snapped him out of his demon form and allowed him to awaken the Kamigan, most powerful Doujutsu ever. Fuyode then entered his Sun Mode which gave him equal strength to Mujona, who still wouldn't back down. Finally, using SS' power once again, entered his ultimate form, the Nine Tailed Fox. Fuyode was able to swiftly deal with Mujona now. After the battle, Fuyode fused with Mujona as well, making him the true, complete, SS. 'Meeting Morgan' One day, while walking through a forest outside Supreme City, Fuyode had a kunai knife thrown at the ground just in front of him. Fuyode began screaming for the thrower to show "himself". She leaped out of a tree and down to the ground, her long, bright red hair flowing as she descended. Fuyode's face instantly lit up as red as her hair. She revealed her name to be Morgan Utsukushi of the legendary Utsukushi clan. Morgan was the leader's daughter of the clan. Her father was extremely strict and ruled over his clan with an iron fist. He also despised the Hoshi clan with a passion. Morgan had actually snuck out of her house with intentions of never coming back. Fuyode took Morgan back to the Lookout and convinced the Crew to let her live with them. The closer Fuyode and Morgan got the more the sparks would fly between them. Somebody would even walk by Fuyode's room and yell "Just kiss already!". Fuyode kept getting visions while talking to Morgan of SS' fallen lover, Memori. 'The Remnants of SS' After Fuyode fused with Mujona and SS he soon found the other Silver Kings who each held a piece of SS within them as well. Fuyode had to defeat all of them in order to become whole again. This turned out to be SS' plan all along. Fuyode would become whole again and become the original Silver Seikatsu. This also meant that only one of them could live at a time, so if Fuyode died then SS would be reborn in his place and vice-versa. '1100' After SS became the assistant to Hajimaru, Fuyode's spirit made a wager with the Gods. He reasoned that the "Silver Spirit", guardian of the Triforce, must exist in the universe in order for it to be protected correctly and remain in harmony and, with SS completely devoid of all emotions and soul, the obvious choice would be Fuyode himself to return. And so he did. Fuyode awoke in Age 1100 in the Hoshi Village. The villagers had spent their time learning other forms of Martial Arts. One being the art of the Samurai, which they taught to Fuyode when he awoke. Fuyode immediately rushed to get Morgan and return to the Lookout. Techniques *Ki *Shizen Ki (All 5 types) *Starburst - Fuyode's take on the Zen Star. He creates a concentrated ball of Shizen Ki which is powerful enough to wipe out entire galaxies if used incorrectly. *Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb *Death Beam *Solar Flare Doujutsu Fuyode posesses the unique ability to access multiple different types of Doujutsu, special techniques that revolve around the color and altering of the user's eyes. Doujutsu drain the energy from the user rapidly and if used too much they can render the user immobilized for weeks or, even worse, dead. Fuyode attained these incredible abilities by honing Shizen Ki into his eyes which causes them to gain different abilities. *Sharingan - Allows ability to copy foe's movements, abilities, and techniques. Also allows reading minds. *Mangekyou Sharingan - Allows complete copying abilities including transformation into exact clone or creating replicas. Can also see future. *Byakugan - Allows sight from 360 degrees around own body. Can see from perspective of any other being. *Rinnegan - Complete control over the 5 Energy Releases of Ki. *Akumagan - Allows transformation into Demon Mode. Same abilities as basic Sharingan and Rinnegan. Boost in power, loss of self control. *Kamigan - Allows transformation into Sun Mode and Fox Mode. Same abilites as both Sharingans, Byakugan, and Rinnegan but enhanced. Huge boost in power. Forms *Base *Master Mode *Half Demon Mode *Full Demon Mode *Sun Mode *Nine Tailed Fox Mode Gallery FuyodeBaby.jpg|Fuyode after first arriving in Hoshi Village. FuyodeAnd.png|Fuyode with the closest thing he has to a father, . FuyodeMitsukage.png|In his Mitsukage robes, the diamond shaped piece on the back is a hat. FuyodeMirrorEye.jpg|Using the Sharingan. FuyodeControlEye.jpg|Fuyode using the Rinnegan. FuyodeObservingEye.jpg|Fuyode using the Byakugan. FuyodeUltimateEye.jpg|Using Mangekyou Sharingan. FuyodeGodEye.png|The Kamigan FuyodeDemonEye.png|Akumagan FuyodeMasterMode.jpg|Fuyode Master Mode FuyodeHalfDemonMode.jpg|Half Demon Mode with Akumagan FuyodeDemonForm.jpg|Demon Mode FuyodeSunMode.png|Sun Mode FuyodeSunModeGodEyes.jpg|Sun Mode with Kamigan FuyodeBeastMode.jpg|Nine Tailed Fox Mode FuyodeReturn2.jpg|Fuyode in his Ultimate Samurai Armor FuyodeStarbursttypes.jpg|Different forms of the Starburst FuyodeStarburst.jpg|Fuyode using the Starburst FuyodeStarburstBlade.jpg|The Starburst Blade Fuyode.png|Fuyode in his original appearance Trivia *His name literally means "unnecessary being" due to the fact that the creator, Silver Sage, creates too many RP Characters and each new one he makes is basically not needed as he has plenty others. Category:Pages added by Silver Shenron Category:Characters Category:SS Incarnation Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles